Fire
by sakiena
Summary: He was always her fire, her flames.


"I missed you."

In the haze of the late-night heat, the summer of distance and change, his words were slurred with the bomb of reality.

"I really, really missed you."

She was covered in the suffering and sweat of dreams that oh-so-perfectly reflected refrainment and lust and caring and need, always ending the same, always ending with falling.

"Scott..." she spoke in a nearly inaudible tone, the churning in her stomach too intense, the humidity slowly setting her ablaze.

They tried, only God knows how they tried not to pick up the phone and mend their little broken hearts. It hurt, more than they anticipated, their skin and bones weak from loss.

Of course, she missed him too.

Self-control was no longer evident in their body language once he practically tossed himself onto the hunter's daughter, embedding hot kisses down her throat.

At first, her unrested eyes were wide in shock, mouth slightly agape at his sudden boldness, but that all melted into low moans and sighs as he traveled more of her with his mouth, sure that each kiss will leave an impression that was definitely missed by the two.

A hand curled in his dark hair, yanking him roughly so that his lips would finally cover hers. She caught a glimpse of his smirk, which he always managed to somehow make it look sweet instead of taunting.

Before his mouth landed on hers, he hovered over her, hot breath reminding her that his presence was everything but an illusion. That she wouldn't wake, that she wouldn't crash and burn.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

His sultry tone caused goosebumps to rise across her body, her brain finding the right words to respond. He deserved to hear something, _anything_ from her after give into the temptations that they both shared, that both drove them insane. Nothing slips off her tongue, nothing, nothing, nothing, but he must've understood because he kisses her long and hard and _wow,_ he was amazing, just completely amazing, he was _made_ of amazing.

Her fingers rested on either side of his face, curling slightly as he deepend the kiss, giving her what they both longed for.

Each other's company, each other's touch, each other's intimacy, each other's love.

Their mouths moved together, all in perfect harmony, and she always knew that he was her fire and her flames and he never proved that otherwise.

It was stupid and cliche but she always saw sparks and felt fireworks and butterflies and all the rest because even though he made mistakes he always had good intentions and never wanted to hurt anyone ever and she thinks he may or may not be her forever boy.

She feels her body pool with heat and knots and all these things she can't even explain and it all feels so _great,_ as if they always belonged there, and she is way more than glad that he came, came for her, came for them.

He slowly breaks the kiss, an adorable and innocent smile on his face, deep brown eyes full of the opposite of regret.

She smiles back, leaning in once more to plant a kiss on his cheek, silently letting him know that all of this was more than okay.

"Allison?" he asks gingerly, his grin growing shy.

"Yes?" she answered back happily, his face in her hands.

"Umm... uhhh... I've liked you for a thousand years, a thousand years... I've liked you for a thousand years, a thou-"

His serenade was interrupted by her giggles, one sun-kissed hand covering her mouth.

"I was singing you a totally awesome song and you're laughing at me!" he exclaimed, voice full of artificial hurt. She only laughed harder, her body shaking with laughter. "Scott, what was that?" she asked in short gasps, finding his rather terrible singing amusing.

"It-it's a song and I didn't know what to say so I just..." he trailed off, heat rising up his neck and cheeks. "And I didn't even finish the second line and you started laughing at me and that's rude, Allison," he finished, burying his flushed face in the crook of her neck.

Her arms instantly wrapped around him, the room filling with her low chuckles. "Don't worry, Scott. I'm completely in love with it. I'll be waiting for a mix tape," she said jokingly, stroking his hair.

He wrapped his own arms around her, acting as if he was too embarrassed to look up at her. His "well I'm not gonna because you're gonna laugh" was muffled, but she caught it.

After a few moments of silence, the archer's voice breaks through it with curiosity.

"So, teen wolf, what brings you here? Are we going to pretend nothing happened these past few months?"

He hesitates just a few seconds before answering, and then lifts himself to get a good look at her. Damn, he really missed her gorgeous face.

"Allison, I... I know we were trying to create distance, to get over our break-up, but... I... I think that neither of us enjoyed it one bit and I have a lot of dreams about you and Allison, I really, really missed you a lot that it hurts. It hurts worse than all the physical pain I went through this past year. It... it just isn't healing," he said, resembling a small child, pure innocence filling his features.

"Allison, I... I still love you. A lot. A lot, a lot. But if... if you're not okay with this, then I'll keep on waiting, okay? I'll do it all for you and we can just forget about this slip-up. It's my fault and whatever makes you happiest, I'll go with it," he continued, his words laced with truth.

Her arms snake around his neck, her lips against his for a completely chaste kiss, vulnerability shining all around them.

After the kiss broke off, she starts to shake her head, her lips rolling together.

"I don't... I don't know. I-I really don't know, Scott. I - we need some time to figure this out and if we just... make up like nothing ever happened, like there's no problem, then that perfect world, it's gonna fall. We... we need to sort this out. I can't keep up this not-together-with-you thing for long, so we... maybe we can try, together... try to fix it, somehow, and whatever happens happens."

He looks into her eyes for a moment before nodding and then plops down next to her, his strong arms still wrapped tight around her. He gives her a peck on her ear, nuzzling his nose against her skin. She closes her eyes, knowing that he'll wake up before her dad catches them. He's going to wake up and leave and they're not sure when they're gonna settle this, when they're gonna sit down and talk.

She then finds the words she meant to say before, the words he deserved to hear, the words the was the whole truth.

"I missed you too, Scott. A little too much," she confessed in a whisper.

She could feel him smile against her and she found herself smiling, too.

He is her fire, and he is the best.


End file.
